


He shouldn't be that smart when he's completely smashed

by floating_in_fandoms



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, jim is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_in_fandoms/pseuds/floating_in_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post- </p><p>Jim comes back to his and Bones' dorm drunk and draws the plans for an airplane.<br/>He doesn't remember in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He shouldn't be that smart when he's completely smashed

Bones was sleeping on the couch of his and Jim’s dorm room when the door slammed open. He sat up, grumbling and stared at Jim. It was 3 o’clock in the morning and he had a test tomorrow. He had no time to put up with Jim’s shit.

“Jesus Christ, Jim. How drunk are you?” He asked tiredly, watching as Jim stumbled inside. Jim giggled at him and almost fell over, instead catching himself on the back of their desk chair. Steadying himself, Jim giggled again and Bones rolled his eyes. Jim only giggled like that when he was smashed. 

With a deep sigh, Bones heaved himself off the couch. “Okay, Jimbo. Let’s get you to bed.” He put his hands on Jim’s shoulders and tried to steer him towards his bedroom, but Jim turned and whined at him. 

“Nooo, Bones. I wanna...wanna...I don’t knooow. I don’t wanna go to bed.” He batted his eyelashes and pouted, but the effect was totally spoiled by his alcohol-soured breath. 

Bones let out another long-suffering sigh. He really didn’t want to have to deal with Jim like this right now. “Okay, Jimmy. But you’re at least going to drink a cup of water, alright?” He glared at Jim’s deepening pout until the other man relented. 

“Fine.” He let out childishly. 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Good. I’ll go get that, and you,” He pushed Jim lightly towards the desk. “stay there.” Jim plopped down in the chair and entertained himself for a moment by spinning it. 

Bones went to their kitchen and grabbed Jim a glass of water. As much as he was always amused by it, he did not in any way pity the hangover he would have when he woke up.

Coming back to the main area, armed with the water and a light pain hypo, Bones found Jim hunched over a paper on the desk, muttering nonsense and giggling to himself. Bones rolled his eyes affectionately and put the water down on the desk. 

“Drink.” He directed Jim, waiting for him to raise the glass before jabbing him with the hypo.

Jim pulled the glass away from his face, dribbling water onto his shirt. “Ooow.” he complained, rubbing his neck. Bones chuckled.

“So whatcha drawing, Jimmy?” He asked, craning his neck to see the paper Jim was writing on. “What the-?” Bones let out incredulously. “Jim, seriously?”

The paper was covered with doodles of an old-fashioned airplane from different angle and various equations. 

Bones stared at Jim, who had picked up his pencil again. “How do you even do this when you’re this fucking drunk?” He asked, a little bit scared of his roommate’s genius. Jim just smiled and shrugged clumsily. 

*****

The next morning (5 hours later), Bones woke up to Jim groaning. He squinted at the ceiling for a minute before he remembered what had happened earlier. Cursing just a little, Bones got out of bed.

Jim had managed to sprawl out on the ground a few feet away from the desk chair Bones knew he had fallen asleep in, and was now pushing his face into the threadbare carpeting, still groaning. “Get up, Jim. Gotta eat something.” Bones kicked Jim’s leg lightly. 

With what seemed to be enormous effort, Jim rolled over and flopped his hand pathetically at Bones. Bones sighed and crouched down to help him up. 

Twenty minutes later, and with a breakfast of mostly grease in his stomach, Jim wandered back out of the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Hey Bones,” he called, stopping at the desk, and then flinching at how loud he was. “What are these drawings? Who did them? They’re really cool.” he said a little quieter.

After a moment of silence, Bones poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush between his lips. “You don’t remember?” His eyebrow arched into his hairline.

Jim looked at him, confused. “No? Should I?” 

Bones just looked at him again, before laughing. Because of course drunk Jim was just that smart to be able forget drawing the plans of an entire aircraft.


End file.
